


Choco-banana

by MoonStar1220



Series: The Romance of Nanase Yoshi [1]
Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: Natsukage opened his eyes to see Nanase standing before him with something in his mouth.  A yellow with brown swirls rod hanging from his lips.  Nanase was gleaming like he had some wonderful treasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there's not many fics in this series with variety so I plan on doing a ship fic with Nanase and 18 pre-chosen characters! Here's Natsukage's fic!

“Here you go.” Nanase chimed, throwing a towel over Natsukage’s head and ruffling his hair in order to dry it. Natsukage allowed this, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling. Sure, they got some weird looks from his teammates sometimes, but after they had come out it got better. Right, he and Nanase were dating. They had been since last year when Natsukage entered the second year of high school. “You really should dry yourself off more--ah!” Nanase stopped his pouting and when Natsukage looked up he saw a sly and devilish grin grow on his boyfriend’s face. “Is that what it is? You perverted boy.” He was teasing and Natsukage knew that, but it still embarrassed the hell out of him.

Natsukage swiped at Nanase who easily dodged and ran away. “Quit hacking! I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He yelled after the laughing while fleeing freshman.

Nanase stopped at the door and turned around. “Natsukage, I’ve got a present for you at my place so you better get dry and dressed quickly or I’ll leave without you.”

Curiosity pricked him. It wasn’t often that Nanase withheld a present. Usually the albino would just force a dozen presents onto him at a time. However, recently Nanase would give him ‘presents’ away from prying eyes. Such presents usually involved kissing which he happily accepted because gods knew his nerves got in the way anytime he tried to do something. Despite knowing that Nanase truly didn’t care about him being dry and he was only doing it for the sake of his sister, Natsukage quickly dried off and got changed. Nanase was waiting for him and while they walked they talked about their classes.

Nanase happily talked about his friends. He was still weird and socially inept at times, but he had gotten extraordinarily better. If he hadn’t Natsukage wouldn’t have grown attached like he was. He was thankful for everything that happened and meeting Nanase, even if he thought he was a disgusting monster at first.

“Okay, close your eyes.” Nanase demanded as soon as they got to his room. Natsukage did as told, “Don’t open them until I say so.” He heard the sounds of a plastic bag and what he could only guess as Nanase opening something. “Ohay, open.” 

Natsukage opened his eyes to see Nanase standing before him with something in his mouth. A yellow with brown swirls rod hanging from his lips. Nanase was gleaming like he had some wonderful treasure. “Wha… what?”

“Tafe a bie.”

“H-huh?”

“If a game.” Natsukage hesitated so Nanase pouted. “Come on, pease?” He gulped, he knew this game. Carefully, Natsukage put the other end in his mouth and bit down. Chocolate-banana flavor candy fell onto his tongue. Curse Nanase for choosing his favorite. He could see those magenta eyes sparkling before Nanase took a bite and moved closer. Natsukage felt his face burn. Damnit, why did Nanase have to be so cheesy at times like this? He felt better when Nanase just kissed him forcefully. Nanase had to know as much with his hacking into his bitphone. Also, it made him feel that Nanase actually wanted to do something for himself. Maybe… that was Nanase’s reasoning for this. Maybe Nanase felt he was forcing him too much. 

With that thought Natsukage continued the game. He could see Nanase was analyzing him and his thoughts. He hated it sometimes, but it also meant that there wouldn’t be any miscommunication in their relationship, more than normal anyway. They got closer as they continued to bite off portions of the candy stick from both ends. Just before he closed his eyes, he could see Nanase blushing. He knew that it was because of his own thoughts and feelings because Natsukage’s head was blissfully empty. Even as their lips met his mind was empty. He swallowed the food in his mouth and as soon as he did so he felt Nanase lick his lips before sucking on them. It felt good, but it didn’t last as Nanase forced another kiss, although this one open mouthed that Natsukage took pleasure in participating in. Perhaps even more so when he tasted his favorite candy flavor on the lips and tongue of his boyfriend.

After a few moments they stopped and parted, Nanase’s eyes were clouded for a moment before they began to sparkle again. “Natsukage!”

Glancing away, “Th-thanks for the food…” Yep, he was going to hell.


End file.
